Deadly Dreams : When the Senshi Fail
by Iris C
Summary: What the title saids. They never fail, never die, and if they do die they pop up alive the day after... or will they? Takes place during Stars season. Heavy dose of the Three LightsStarlights, it is the Stars season after all.


Deadly Dreams : When the Senshi Fail   
By Iris C, completed in July 2000.   
Revised Version added December 2000.   
Edited June 16th 2001  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
1. Takes place during the Stars Season  
2. © Copyrights stuff all apply  
3. Email at silver_dreams10@yahoo.com  
Special thanks to Nikki for title, Kaitelyn for ideas, Nanami for ideas ^-^ Aden for bugging me, and everyone else for emailing me.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Notes : HEAVY dose of Three Lights/Starlights cuz I luv 'em. AU, sorta.  
Setting: The senshi and the lights do NOT know their real identities.   
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Warning: Dialogue punctuation gone to hell. I'm too lazy to do such a big edit. ^^;;  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Deadly Dreams : When the Senshi Fail  
  
"Mr.Kou?"   
  
Seiya took a deep breath. "Umm..." damn, too light, *cough cough* "yeeeessss?"   
  
Yaten covered his mouth, can't start laughing now.   
  
"I'm here to report an incident we had with your son, Yaten Kou?"   
  
"Oh, of course, what did that young boy do now?" Seiya questioned tensely while Taiki broke into high-pitched giggles. Yaten kicked the much taller guy's shin in order to shut him off. That though, earned a dangerous glare from Taiki as Yaten sank lower and lower...  
  
"Well, he was creating quite a disturbance in class."   
  
"He was!? Shame! Shame on Yaten Kou!" Seiya pointed his finger at Yaten, shaking his head. Yaten broke down in laughter, this time it was Taiki that jabbed him in the ribs, *lightly*. Yaten yelped in half pain and half ticklish(??).   
  
"I realize your family has three talented musicians, but that doesn't mean they shouldn't treat their teacher with respect. Don't you agree Mr.Kou?"   
  
"Yes I do," Seiya nodding his head. "I will teach young Yaten a lesson when he gets back..."  
  
"Thank you for cooperating."   
  
"Thank you for your time, sensei," Seiya hung up then begin proudly. "Am I good or am I good?" his broad grin slid off as he faced two giggling hyenas. "What???" he asked.   
  
"Yes I do, I will teach young Yaten a lesson when he gets back..." Yaten imitated, "You are piteful."   
  
"Well, the 'piteful' one just helped you get out of trouble. You ungreatful...ungreatful ... person!" Seiya pouted.   
  
The other two burst into a fresh round of giggles.   
  
'Damn it, how did I survive living with these two for so long?' Seiya thought, annoyed, "Anyway, I can't believe you slept through that class Yaten. What were you thinking?"   
  
"I was thinking...this is so boring...and just how is sleeping a disturbance?" Yaten asserted while catching his breath.   
  
"You never fell asleep before...that was Usagi's job," Taiki commented, receiving an immediate scowl from Seiya. "What? It's the truth!" he rose his hands up.   
  
Yaten snickered. "I know, but I couldn't sleep yesterday." Yaten recalled his sleepless nights. Putting on a solemn expression, he murmured, "something's going to happen, I can feel it...something bad."   
  
"Nani?" Seiya asked in a whisper, realizing the sober expression from Yaten indicated the boy was serious. "What do you mean? Is it something about Galaxia?"   
  
"No...well, I don't know, maybe," Yaten bit his lip, " just forget it, it's probably nothing..."   
  
"We can't just forget it! What if it's..." Taiki started.  
  
"Just forget it!" Yaten yelled, his sudden change of attitude baffled the two other Lights.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh no! Not again!" Usagi whimpered.   
  
"What's wrong Usagi-chan?" Minako looked over at her friend.   
  
"Usagi, you can never get a mark higher than 30%, so just live with it," Yaten stated, staring at Usagi's test score, a 23%.   
  
"It's okay Usagi," Minako chirped in. "23%'s not too bad."   
  
Yaten laughed out loud, "ne, that would be the case since you got a 24% huh?" he grabbed Minako's paper then wrinkled his nose, "damn, did you get anything right...?"   
  
"Errr...rrr...rrrr....." Minako shivered in furry, extremely emberrassed. "Give that back!!!!" she reached toward Yaten.   
  
"It's okay Odango, you'll do better next time.." Seiya popped his head out of nowhere.  
  
"Nope nope," Yaten laughed. "that's some bad kanji... you sure you're suppose to be in this grade?"   
  
"No, I won't...that's what you say every time and I still don't..." Usagi sniffed.   
  
"It's personal property! I can sue you for this!!!" Minako lunged toward Yaten, nearly sitting on him.   
  
"Mama's going to kill me. Oh no, she said she won't buy me snacks if I don't pass this test...WAHHHHHHHH!!!!" Usagi started wailing.   
  
Makoto, Seiya, Taiki and Ami groaned.   
  
Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiippppppppp. Minako and Yaten shared a ripped up test.   
  
"Great Yaten, now look what you did," Minako yelled.   
  
Yaten rolled his eyes as he throw the test on Minako's desk, "hey, you are the one who HAD to have your test..."  
  
Minako strained her knuckles, trying desparately not to blow off, "I could strangle you..."  
  
"WHAAAAAAA...." Usagi wailed while Seiya tried to comfort her.   
  
"Stop crying Usagi. It's not like crying will help." Yaten snapped at Usagi then back at Minako. "That'll be the day."   
  
"It's not like you are exactly helping either." Makoto mumbled to Yaten.   
  
"Who said I was supposed to be helpin..." Yaten pointed out but was cut off by a peircing yell.   
  
"ARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Minako exploded.   
  
Usagi stopped crying and everyone turned to look at Minako.   
  
"I cannot stand him!!!!" she pointed at an awestruck Yaten, 'yet I could stare at him all day long...but he's still such a retarded, dimwitted, conceited, annoying...hunkster.' Minako thought. She muttered a couple choice words then slumped back to her desk. "I'm okay." Her face was replaced with a sweet smile and total innocence as she annouced.   
  
A few seconds later.   
  
"Uh...are you sure?" Ami still a little shaken by Minako's shrilling scream.   
  
"Yes," Minako smiled again.  
  
Everyone shrugged, Usagi remembered the time when Minako went crazy and wanted her heart to be taken(S). Maybe she has these 'phases' when she's supposed to go insane...  
  
A second later, sensei (the teacher) hurtled into the classroom.   
  
"Children? Is everything all right? I heard a scream, did anyone get hurt?!?!" her face was drowned with worry.   
  
Everyone turned to the blushing Minako-chan, who glared at Yaten who smirked back.   
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
The sky was blue, pure blue that it seemed...well...unreal... Minako paced herself as she gazed upward, squinting her eyes so the piercing rays from the sun wouldn't blind her. She didn't even need to look at her surroundings to find her way to Rei's, happens when you take the same route every single day. Minako didn't even know why she bothered to go to the study sessions. It's not like her 30% average will ever change. So what's the point? She didn't need to know the stupid math theorems when she becomes an idol does she? Then suddenly, at the quiet street crossing that lead to Hikawa Shrine, Artemis yelled,   
  
"Mina!!!"   
  
"Huh?" Minako's blue eyes were torn away from the sky. She was in the middle of the road and a car was heading straight at her!   
  
She froze.   
  
It screeched to a stop, a couple millimeters till almost hitting her. Minako's eyes were enormous and circular, stunned at what just happened.   
  
"Oh...uhhh," a choked scream came out as a whisper, Minako stumbled for the sidewalk.  
  
"Minako!" three young men staggered out of the car and headed toward the blonde.   
  
"Are you okay? I'm so sorry." Yaten practically shrieked.  
  
"I knew I should have drove, you were spaced out Yaten, are you okay?" Seiya asked, steadying Minako by the shoulders.   
  
Minako caught up with her breathing from her near death experience; trying to piece what had happened. Cocking her head slightly, she took a notice of the Three Lights, then pivoted her stare to the shortest Light. A funny expression crept up onto her face. "Ano...did you say sorry?" she blinked, "no way, this is just a dream, pinch me," Minako held out her arm.   
  
"Uh...okay..." Seiya pinched her.  
  
"OW!!!" Minako screamed, Taiki wore a pained expression.   
  
"So are you okay or not?" Yaten's worried tone instantly replaced with annoyance.   
  
"I don't know," Minako murmured uncertainly, "that was scary though, just feel how fast my heart is beating!" she grabbed Yaten's hand and pressed it against her heart.   
  
"Nani!?" Yaten pulled away abruptly. Only Taik noticed that Yaten was blushing uncontrollably. Trying to regain his position, Yaten mumbled, "Anyway, if you had been paying attention, you wouldn't have almost gotten hit."   
  
"Same goes with you there," Seiya chuckled, "he nearly killed us during a stop light, apparently our little Yaten forgot that the red light meant STOP," He whispered to Minako but obviously, the message was to the smaller Light.   
  
Yaten shot him an icy glare.   
  
"Well, I'm glad you're okay Minako, but we really have to go," Taiki glanced at his watch. "Late to our rehearsal," he reminded the other two.   
  
"All right, let's go," Seiya added. "Gomen Minako."   
  
"Ja ne," Taiki added.   
  
"Bye..." Minako whispered.   
  
She stared at the Lights as they approached their car, "what do you mean you are driving? I was just fine!" Yaten yelled at Seiya, who was trying to squeeze into the driver's seat.   
  
"Fine?Are you crazy?" Seiya shouted back, a hint of laughter in his voice. "You almost caused a catastrophe downtown and nearly killed a person!"  
  
"But..."   
  
"But nothing!!!!" Seiya, who was apparently a lot bigger and stronger than Yaten managed to squeeze into the driver's seat, leaving a scowling Yaten at the backseat.   
  
Minako giggled. "Bye..." She waved at a gleeful Seiya, a rather sheepish Taiki and a grimacing Yaten.  
  
"By the way, you are paying for the 5000 yens fine!" Minako heard Seiya yelling to Yaten as the lights sped away. She laughed all the way to Rei's, wondering how many tickets they get daily. However, the hushed environment of Hikawa shrine halted her giggles. Her friends were sitting around the study table, looking solemn, Usagi wasn't even gulping down the cookies in front of her. 'Uh-oh, Minako's gonna get killed for being late...' she thought fearfully.   
  
"Um...hey guys!" She waved cheerfully, attempting to assauge the morbid situation. "What's up? What's down? What's right? What's left?" Minako started giggling insanely at her own words, but was interrupted by Ami articulating firmly,   
  
"Trouble..."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean? What trouble?" Minako took a seat beside Rei.   
  
"Rei had a premonition of destruction." Makoto explained.   
  
"Yes, Tokyo... it was...destroyed, so real..." The raven haired girl pondered, as if chewing on the details, not wanting to digest it.   
  
Now that was scary. Minako didn't usually believe in premonitions, charms or superstition after a couple bad incidents involving them. But this was Rei, and Minako can recall more than a couple occasions when the girl was dead on right.   
  
"And..." Rei continued. "Deimos and Phobos have been acting really weird the last couple days. They disappeared this morning."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Rei..." Minako thought about Rei's crows, they were ordinary to her but she knows Rei was fond with them.   
  
Rei shook her head, "something bad is going to happen, even the crows knows it...I wonder what...I can't get anything except destruction!" Rei pounded the table, frustrated.   
  
"Oh, chill Rei...maybe...maybe it's nothing...maybe..." Usagi started.   
  
"Usagi! I know my premonitions. THEY ARE REAL," Rei enunciated.  
  
"All right...so it is. Then let's not argue about the fact. How about what can we do to PREVENT it?" Ami, the sensible one as usual, suggested.   
  
"Good point..." Rei whispered.  
  
The girls pondered (or pretended to ponder) over the question.   
  
"Do you sense evil from all this?" Minako asked. "Does it lead to Galaxia somehow?"   
  
Rei shook her head, "no signs of it, but probably, I mean, what else can destroy Tokyo...so...badly."   
  
"I hate to say this, but I doubt we can do anything about all this right now." Artemis came into the conversation.   
  
"Unless we ask Setsuna," Luna said. "But we can't," she added, finishing her own sentence.   
  
"Oh this is hopeless! Since we can't do anything, can I just relax and have some cookies?" Usagi smiled, picking the cookies from the table and starts chewing happily.   
  
Rei groaned, "I knew this was going to happen," the others sighed.   
  
_______________________  
  
  
"The sea is violent..." Michiru whispered to her partner, her voice like silk, flew preciously in the blowing wind.  
  
"Mmm-hmm," Haruka answered in her usual seemingly nonchalant tone.  
  
"Something feels wrong."   
  
Haruka chuckled softly. "Since when did anything feel *right*? Ever since we choose this destiny..."  
  
"I guess so."  
____________________________  
  
  
Setsuna hated her destiny, just like all senshi had one time or another. But she truly bitterly hated her destiny. The others don't know the meaning of misery till they take on her job. Her job that required endless patience, silence and loneliness. Setsuna can handle that though, no problem, been dealing with it her whole life. But this, this was different. They are in danger. All of them. We all are. Yet...what can I do? Setsuna asked her self. NOTHING. She turned away from the sea. Her entrancing ruby eyes full of sorrow. 'Gomen Nasai, minna (I'm sorry, everyone)." she told her friends silently.  
  
________________________________________  
  
  
The clouds rumbled. Tsukino Usagi made a run to school in the rain, furious at the weather and the usual fact that she was late. 'You can never ever get it right can you?' She thought, scolding herself, 'can never get up on time, can never do well in school, I'm just a failure!' Usagi sprinted toward the building. 'Oh Mamo-chan...Mamo-chan...come back and make me happy...please? Why did you have to leave me? Why?' Tears were streaming against her cheeks, merging with the rain...  
  
"Tsukino! Late again!" Sensei's voice cut through her wet body like a sharp knife.  
  
"I know..." she murmured, ashamed. "Gomen..."   
  
Sensei sighed. "Sit down..."  
  
Usagi nearly collapsed on her seat. Receiving worried looks from Seiya, Minako, Ami, Taiki, Makoto and even Yaten. She ignored them.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Study hall soon came and Minako decided to head downstairs to the library. Thinking she would *pretend* to borrow some books, while skipping happily in the hallways. She slowed down when she noticed Yaten slumping against his locker, face buried in his knees, arms and hair. Curled up like a snail.   
  
"Yaten-kun?" she asked.   
  
"Huh?" Yaten looked startled.   
  
"Are you okay?" Minako was worried.   
  
"Oh, it's you. Hai," he answered petulately. "What are you doing Minako?"   
  
"Me? Um...I'm heading toward the library...to get some...books," it was unconvincing even to her own ears. She stood up straight, ready to hear an earful of sarcasm from Kou Yaten.   
  
To her surprise...  
  
Yaten laughed softly, his green eyes twinkling. "I see," as if he was really interested, "what book?"   
  
"Oh...I dunno...maybe that Shakesphere dude...or Leonardo Da...Vincent?" Minako scratching her head as a sweatdrop hung on Yaten's forehead.   
  
"Uh...you mean ShakeSPEARE and Leonardo Da VINCI right?" Yaten corrected with a silly smile.   
  
"Uh...um...yeah, shakespeare, Da Vinci..." Minako voiced.  
  
"But Da Vinci doesn't write, he's known prominently as a painter, botanist, musician, architect and an engineer," Yaten arched an eyebrow.  
  
'Damn, why did he have to know everything!?!?' Minako thought. "Um...really?" her voice high pitched, "well...what do you know..." she laughed forcefully.   
  
Yaten kept the smile on his face, a pleasant, friendly smile.   
  
'What? No mocking comments?' Minako thought. "What? Aren't you gonna say something?" she waited, silence. "This is the part where you say, Minako, you should really take your studies seriously, or Minako, you truly is a blonde or..." she stopped in mid-sentence, noticing Yaten's frozen and yet half amused expression. "All right. Who are you and what did you do with Yaten?"   
  
He was laughing by now.   
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Minako nearly yelled.   
  
"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Yaten belted up then covered Minako's mouth with his hand. "You don't want the teachers to give us detention for hanging in the hallways do you?" his hand dropped from Minako's face.   
  
"Oh...sorry..." Minako blushed, feeling her skin tingle at the places Yaten brushed. "So...what's up with you today??" she whispered mischievously.   
  
Yaten fixed his gaze on Minako. "Promise me something."   
  
"Huh?What?" Minako was a little freaked by Yaten's behavior by now.   
  
"Promise me you'll escape from whatever danger," his voice was soft.   
  
'Wha?' Minako was confused. "Yaten kun...um...are you on something? I heard about this, that rock stars..."   
  
"No!" he yelled, "just..." his stopped suddenly, green eyes jerking.   
  
"Yaten?" Minako reached her hand toward his face, hoping he wouldn't faint or something.   
  
"Did you feel that?"   
  
"What?" a frustrated Minako asked.   
  
"The...movement. Oh man I am going crazy," Yaten rubbed his face.   
  
"Hey...being crazy's not so bad," Minako smiled, her fingertips touched Yaten's cheek. A second later after realization, she blushed furiously and pulled her hand away abruptly.   
  
"Gomen." a red Minako murmured. "Um...I ...um...have to...um...get to the Da Vinci stuff...now..." she stuttered.   
  
"Minako..." the name escaped from Yaten's lips.   
Rumble.  
  
"What was that?" the words jumped from the two teens' tougue simultaneously.   
  
A sudden boom split the serene atmosphere. Then everything was trumbling and vibrating.  
  
"Earthquake!!!" Yaten yelled, without thinking, he grabbed Minako's hand as they ran toward the exit of the school. The floor was unsteady and everything was collapsing but they were close to the exit, Yaten made a push and dragged Minako to the track, the open space, the safe place to be.   
__________________________  
  
  
Everything was shfting.   
  
Ami cried in horror as the computer collapsed on to her small body.   
  
"Mizuno-san!" Taiki yelled, the computer lab chaotic due to the technological products crashing against each other, creating sparks that had a resemblance of Jupiter's thunder crashes.   
  
Taiki rushed to the blue haired girl, shoving the computer away as it exploded.   
  
"Ahhh!!!" screams were everywhere.   
  
"Come on!!!!" Taiki yanked Ami away from her seat and the two headed toward the hallway, where the ceiling begun to crash down.   
  
"DAMN DAMN DAMN," Taiki yelled out his thoughts.   
  
'Oh no...Usagi...' Ami thought about the princess, 'please be okay.'  
___________________________________________  
  
Seiya, Usagi and Makoto who stayed in the study hall room were in deep trouble as they were at on the 3rd floor.   
  
"Oh my gosh...oh my gosh..." Usagi cried in horror as she watched her surroundings. The whole place was falling apart and they couldn't stand still.   
  
"Odango! Makoto, let's go!" Seiya cried, "we have to get out of here! Now before it's too late!"   
  
'Before it's too late...too late...' the words rang in Makoto's head. "Come on Usagi-chan!" she jostled the girl. They three stumbled into the hallway, loud racketing from the lockers only meant one thing. The so called 'attached to the walls' lockers tumbled down.   
  
"Usagi!!!!!' Seiya shouted as a locker came crashing down on her. Seiya blocked it and pushed it away like in all those American Football practices.   
  
"C'mon C'mon C'mon." Seiya yelled furiously through Usagi's crying and Makoto's grunts, protecting Usagi from collapsing objects. A sharp yell escaped from the tall girl's lips as some ceiling lights fell on her.   
  
"MAKO-CHAN!!!!" Usagi cried, kneeling against the girl, Usagi sobbed. "Why are you trying to protect me! Mako-chan get up...!!!!"   
  
"Usagi...Seiya...escape..." Makoto whispered through the rumbling.   
  
__________________________________  
  
"LET GO OF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!" Minako yelled as Yaten grabbed tightly onto the furious blond who was trying to head back to Juuban High.   
  
"NO! Are you crazy? You are going to kill yourself in there!" Yaten with his arms around her neck hoping he wasn't choking the slender girl.  
  
Yaten and Minako, unlike everyone else, had escaped out of the school, to the opened space of the track.   
  
"NO! NO! NO!" Minako cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. With all her might she fought away from Yaten and started dashing toward the school. She had one thing on her mind, 'Usagi-Chan, I'm coming, princess please be okay...' ignoring desperate yells from Kou Yaten.   
  
_______________________  
  
  
Rei crawled breathlessly, her arm had been injured by something that crashed from above and she was bruised all over.   
  
'Was this what my premonition was trying to tell me? Was this what Deimos and Phobos was trying to tell me?' tears trickled down her cheeks. This was worse than Galaxia, she had no control over this. NO CONTROL what so ever. What? Can she transform into Mars and burn the Academy? She cried in pain then thought of Usagi-chan. 'Usagi...oh my lord...Usagi...' she whispered. The Academy collapsed.   
_____________________  
  
  
Chiba Mamoru was walking around a mall in U.S. when he felt a sharp, stinging ping against his chest.   
  
"We are interrupting this program with the latest breaking news." the T.V. from Sears blasted through his ears. "An earthquake had just occured in Japan, excuse me, IS OCCURING IN JAPAN. Tokyo, Japan, suffering from yet another catastrophy."  
  
Mamoru wasn't breathing.   
  
"Geologist already sited this one on the Mercalli Scale of nearly 55. This means, unfotunately, TOTAL destruction. Even Tokyo's cagey buildings made to endure earthquakes cannot withstand this one. Already, this Earthquake has its name in history. IT WILL COST MANY MANY LIVES AND THE DAMAGE COST WILL BE MYRAID."  
  
'Usako...' Mamoru felt his heart ripped right out of his chest. 'Usako!!!!' his mind screamed.   
__________________________  
  
  
Minako didn't need to push open the metal door to the entrance of the school, it had collapsed already. Fighting the tears and the tremendous rumbling she entered the building.   
  
Pure Hell is what it looked like. Pure hell.  
  
And it's probably not going to get any better. There were so many people moaning in pain it's making her panic.   
  
Minako wanted to scream. She moved a heavy ceiling peice from a girl. A beam from another. But it didn't matter as more debrees fell. Nontheless, Minako was so afriad she didn't care anymore. She made her way into the school with one thing on her mind, Usagi.   
  
It was when she made it in to the cafeteria covered with bruises and cuts did she noticed Yaten, staggering behind her.   
  
"Yaten-kun! What are you doing here!?!?!' She yelled, reaching toward him as their hands locked, she pulled him over into cafeteria.   
  
"What am I doing here?" Yaten yelled. "Because you are! I can't leave you, you are in a state of insaneness!"   
  
For some reason, she wanted to hug him, hug him till he would be running out of air. Instead, she yelled , "I HAVE TO GET USAGI-CHAN!!!"   
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY OR JUST COMPLETELY INANE???" Yaten yelled back, "she's at third floor, the stairs are probably down by now." he coughed.   
  
"I don't care!!!" Minako wiped the perspire from her forehead. Her blond hair was covered with dust and her uniform was tored. She never looked more courageous to Yaten. 'Yet, so stupid, so so so stupid."   
  
"Well! I do!" he blurted, wanting to shake the girl to her senses or just to protect her...somehow.  
  
Yaten was having a hard time keeping up with Minako, who probably didn't care if the whole world collapsed on her right now. Then he saw it, just as they were about to reach the stairs. Yaten saw the crack, he saw Minako, under it. Yaten shoved the girl away with all his might as the foundation of the cafeteria collapsed. The huge supporting beam came down with it. What's more, Minako saw the limping body of Yaten's against the heavy ceiling.   
  
"YATEN-KUN!!!!!!!!" She screamed in pure horror, scrambling toward the boy, with all her effort, trying to lift the ceiling. But it was too heavy. "Yaten, Yaten, Yaten!!!!!" she was shaking, crying, sobbing, hysteric.   
  
"Get out..." Yaten's weak voice echoed in Minako's head, "of here..." He was bleeding, the back of his head, red... Minako shivered in fear. The lower part of his petite body wastrapped under ceiling peices.  
  
Minako cried, shaking her head. "No, I'm sorry Yaten, it's all my fault, you shouldn't have followed me, goddammit why did you follow me!" she yelled.   
  
"Get out of here..." Yaten repeated, lifting his fingers, he clutched to some of Minako's hair as she leaned close, till he could hear her breathing, till he could feel her heart, "please get out..." he whispered, his lips trembled against Minako's ear.   
  
"Never..." she whispered as the school was falling apart. The two pale hands entwined. "I can't leave you...I won't leave you," she leaned close and rest her face against his. Their quivering breaths met and merged into one.   
  
____________________________________  
  
This was bad, this is worse than she thought. This was just TOO extreme. "I won't let this happen." Setsuna murmured softly, 'even if I have to sacrafice myself.'  
  
_______________________________  
  
  
They leaped off the third floor. Well, Seiya leaped off the third floor carrying Usagi, who will soon become a murderer. They landed on the ground, roughly.   
  
"MAKO-CHAN!!!!!!!" Usagi screamed, her own scream proabably created its own earthquake. "Seiya no baka!!!!" Usagi slapped Seiya, HARD. "I hate you!!!!!!!!!!' she cried, "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" She started punching Seiya as her tears fell like they were from a faucet.  
  
Seiya was crying himself, "I'm sorry..." he whimpered, thinking about Taiki and Yaten. "Oh stars why did this happen??" he yelled.   
  
His yelling and crying stunned Usagi. With a wet face, Usagi bit her lip, "I'm going back...I'm going back for Mako-chan, and Ami-chan, and Minako-chan, they are still in there."  
  
"No you are not." Seiya grabbed her wrist.  
  
"YES I AM!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Usagi yelled, "unlike you I'm not gonna leave my friends!!!"   
  
Seiya's blue eyes were flooded with hurt, "Do you think I like this?!?!" he cried, "do you think I liked leaving Makoto? Do you think..." Seiya broke down, clutching the dirt from the rumbling ground, "I just wanted you to be safe Usagi..."   
  
Usagi cried and cried...  
  
___________________________  
  
  
Ami observed in horror as the electricity from the computer lab sparked and created a fire. 'Oh gosh darn it.' she thought.   
  
"Ami, come on, we got to go!! The fire, it'll get us." Taiki trying to walk out of the hallway.   
  
Ami scanned her surroundings, the hallways were collapsing and covered with lockers and ceilings, there is NO WAY in hell can they get out on time. The fire from the lab was already swallowing screams. It's then did Ami decide she had to stop this.   
  
"MERCURY CRSTAL POWER!!!" She yelled as Taiki watched, his expression full of shock, horror, astonishment. "MAKE...UP!"   
  
"Mercury aqua rhapsody!" the wave of water was sent to the lab, it killed the fire, the bad thing was, the water now carried an electric charge.   
  
"Let's go!" Mercury yelled and shooked Taiki who was...stunned.   
________________________________________  
  
  
The rumbling stopped, just like that, suddenly halted.   
  
Usagi glanced up, surprised. "Is it...is it over?"   
  
Seiya heistated. "Come on," he grabbed to Usagi's hand as the two headed toward the front entrance of the school.   
  
"Oh my..." Usagi whispered in terror, parts of the school had basically collapsed. Leaving an open section for the sky.   
  
Seiya wiped his face as he and Usagi head in.   
  
The two helped some survivors, but most were dead.   
  
Usagi cried, tears trickled down like they would never stop. Reaching the cafeteria, Seiya and Usagi merged in to sunlight, where the whole section had collapsed. Usagi clasped her hand over her mouth, wondering how many people were buried in this place.   
  
"YATEN!" Seiya suddenly screamed, panicking, he flee toward the silver haired light. Usagi followed quickly.   
  
"Yaten..." Seiya whispered as he noticed a blond girl by him, "Minako..."   
  
"MINAKO-CHAN!!!" Usagi cried in dread, "oh no, get them out of there! Get them out of there!"   
  
Seiya tried his very best but the ceiling was too heavy. He cursed at the sky.  
  
Usagi shook her head, "Seiya, go get Mako-chan." she ordered in such a voice Seiya was jolted. "I'll take care of Yaten and Minako, GET HER, NOW."   
  
Seiya didn't budge, but realized he can do nothing here, and Usagi's stern blue eyes were dead serious. He swallowed then headed up, leaving Usagi sitting by Minako and Yaten.   
  
"Minako-chan..." she whispered, "oh Minako...I've got to get you out..."   
  
"MOON ETERNAL MAKEUP" she yelled into the empty space. Sailor Moon didn't feel different than Tsukino Usagi, she was hurt, sad, mad, but at least she had a tiara.   
  
"Moon tiara action!" Sailor Moon aimed, the tiara broke the big ceiling peices into smaller ones, Yaten was freed. She aimed it at the peices on top of Minako then retransformed back to Usagi, afraid Seiya might have seen her. But then she didn't really care. Usagi started moving the peices away from her friends, frantically. "Come on, come on." She murmured, then gasped when she saw Yaten's blooded head. She heard a soft moan, a sign of life.   
  
"Ya...Yaten-kun?" she whispered softly.   
  
Yaten's green eyes flattered open. "Minako?" was the first word he came out with.   
  
"Oh I'm so glad you are okay!!!" Usagi cried.   
  
Yaten groaned, freeing himself from the debrees when he felt his hand, still entwined with Minako's. Minako was still trapped as Usagi was moving the ceiling peices away from the blond girl. "Minako..."Yaten groaned again, he was dizzy and nauseaous...   
  
'Oh no.' Usagi thought as Yaten was blacking out. She tored a part of her skirt and wrapped the cloth around Yaten's head. Gingerly lying him against the rubbles. She went back trying to free Minako. Whose body was uncovered a while later.   
  
"Minako-chan...?" Usagi whispered softly. "Minako-chan?" she shook her lightly. "You are okay...please...Minako..." The blonde girl was not only not okay, she was... Usagi sucked her breath as her heart pounded. Minako was covered with blood and she wasn't moving, wasn't whimpering, wasn't doing anything. She was...  
  
Yaten moaned again, he sat up, holding onto his head. "Thank you...Usagi..." he whispered, but Usagi was crying hysterically. "Yaten...what's..what's wrong with Minako...?What's wrong..."   
Scrambling his feet, ignoring his clouded head, Yaten stumbled toward the girl. He lifted the limp body and rested her head against his chest. Her blood staining on his uniform.   
  
'Oh no.' he thought fearfully. "Minako?" he rocked her softly, "Minako??" he felt her body...so cold... "Oh god no..." he grabbed her wrist, frantically trying to find a pulse as his own tears blinded his vision. He couldn't.  
  
__________________  
  
  
Mercury and Taiki somehow maded to the first floor when the earthquake ended. That was when Mercury decided to transform back, facing a rather distraught Taiki-kun.   
  
"Do not tell anyone about this okay?" she pleaded.   
  
He cannot keep that promise but he nodded anyway.   
  
"I can't believe this is happening..." she murmured, tears suddenly formed on the edges of her eyes as she recalled the crying, the expression of that girl...swallowed by the fire. GET OUT, she yelled at her head.   
  
Taiki was having a hard time himself, reminiscing what had happened this day...how could this have happened?!?! Was...was this what Yaten meant when he said something bad was going to happen? Oh no...is Yaten and Seiya okay?   
  
"USAGI!!!!" Ami cried in half joy as she flea toward the meatball headed girl.   
  
"Yaten?" Taiki whispered, the little light's hair was the only way he could tell it was him, as Yaten's face was down, cradling a blonde girl with a red bow...Minako.   
  
Ami covered her mouth when she saw Minako.   
  
"Minako-chan..." she whispered, shaking her head. "No, tell me she's okay..." Ami asked the wet face Usagi. Unlike her, Usagi obviously cried, cried a lot. Ami could feel her will, her determination, her mind slipping away from her.   
  
Usagi shooked her head.   
  
Ami fell on to her knees, "no..." she mumbled in horror, tears were falling from her blue eyes like beads . Usagi hugged her friend as they both cried.   
  
Taiki grimaced in pain, "Yaten." he was trying REALLY hard to remain calm and not break down. "Let me see her..." Taiki laid his fingers on Minako, she was cold, so cold as if screaming it was no use. He suddenly remembered the sunny girl, with her long blonde hair flowing in the wind... so vibrant, so reckless, so alive... just yesterday... Then he felt a burning tear ripping down his face..  
  
________________________________  
  
Seiya did not know how he maded to third floor, actually, it wasn't third floor, third floor and second floor had apparently decided to joined together and crashed down to first floor.  
  
"Makoto!" He cried, digging through rubbles. 'Finally', he thought as he tried moved the heavy locker. He gave up, it appears that Seiya Kou does not have the strength, Star Fighter does though, with her laser anyway...(Seiya transform, blast the locker, transformed back)   
  
The tall girl wasn't moving. "C'mon Makoto..." he whispered. Mako made no sound. Seiya drew in a sharp breath, his heart pounding rapidly "Makoto?" he called rather despartely.   
  
_______________________________  
  
  
Yaten's rigid hands gripped to Minako's silk like hair, 'No Minako...' he thought distressingly, 'you can't leave me...you said you wouldn't...' A vision of his parents and brother dying in front of him invaded his mind again. 'NO!!!!' his head screamed, 'why is everyone leaving me...' he started crying again. Yaten clutched onto Minako's limp body, staring at her expressionless face, it was frightening.   
  
"Yaten...what happened to your head?" Taiki's scratchy voice snapped him back on earth.  
  
It was then did Yaten felt the pain from the back of his head, he had been ignoring it...but it honestly was really painful. "She promised!!' Yaten yelled suddenly, Taiki, Ami and Usagi stared at the bewildered Yaten. "She said she wouldn't leave me! LIES! Everyone lies!" Yaten screamed, he realized that he was going mad, but he didn't care.   
  
"Yaten..." Taiki whispered, he grabbed his friend, trying to calm him down as Usagi pulled the lifeless Minako away. "It's okay...it's okay..." Taiki comforted Yaten as the silver haired light cried and fell into unconsiousness.   
  
Usagi couldn't help it but to look at Minako. Lying there, dead. There she said it, tears fell again....  
  
Seiya finally made it down stairs, his face said nothing as he carried Makoto. He gently laid the tall girl down. "Gomen Nasai..." tears streamed down his face.   
  
"Mako-chan?" Usagi whispered in fear, "no..." she articulated. "NO THIS IS NOT HAPPENING," she sobbed as Ami just stared at the ground, tears dropping.  
  
Seiya saw Minako, her head on Odango's knees. He froze. "She's... she's okay, Minako's okay right?" Seiya whispered, ordering Usagi. Usagi shooked her head while wiping her tears away, surprised there was any left. Seiya's whole body just kind of sank, turning to liquid, weak and useless...  
  
"Seiya..." Taiki murmured quietly.   
  
Seiya covered his face in his hands. "Why?" he cried.   
  
Nobody said a thing.   
  
**************************************  
Funny how sometimes  
You can really lose your mind  
When I think of our untimely end  
And everything we could have been  
I cry, baby I cry  
I missed a lot of life  
But I'll recover  
Though I miss you  
I hope you realize  
I'll always be with you  
Always  
************************************  
  
_______________________  
  
The senshi managed to bring everyone outside, Taiki holding onto Yaten. Usagi and Ami carrying Minako and Seiya carrying Makoto. No one said a word. The city, obviously destroyed as deep cracks formed on the ground. Seiya gazed up, the sky, surprisingly was blue. He glanced Makoto, although pale and lifeless, she looked... at peace. How can that be? He laid her beside Usagi.   
  
"I'm going back. To get the survivors." Seiya said simply.   
  
It was then a bright light shone,   
  
"Usagi," a voice called. It whirled Usagi into space.  
  
"Huh?" Usagi looked up, it was Sailor Pluto. "Pluto! You are okay! I'm so glad..."   
  
"Usagi, I'm going to turn back time, you will do everything to prevent the senshi from getting hurt, I trust you."   
  
"Wait, what are you talking about?" Usagi wasn't sure if her brain can receive any orders. "Pluto, is Rei, Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru okay?"   
  
Pluto's face sank a little,."Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru are fine...Rei...she's..." Pluto trailed off.   
  
"Rei-chan..." she whispered, her heart pounding so fast she felt like she was couldn't breath. "Rei...Rei..."   
  
"USAGI. Rei and Minako and Makoto will be fine if I turn back time, and if you can prevent them from dying."   
  
"What?" Usagi looked uncertain."But Setsuna...what will happen to you?"   
  
The eldest senshi paused. "It doesn't matter Princess, we have to get the them back."   
  
"NO! Not if the price is you!" Usagi yelled, "I won't lose you too! You are not turning the time back! PERIOD! And that's an order, there has to be another way!!!!"  
  
Pluto smiled softly, "No, Princess, there isn't. I'll be okay, I won't be killed if that's what you mean. Listen carefully though, YOU cannot warn anyone other than the sailor senshi...if you tell anyone, your friends, your parents, the time will be disturbed greatly and that's when I get into trouble. "  
  
"Wha?"   
  
"Just remember, only the senshi, and that's it," Pluto disappeared.  
__________________________________  
  
  
"SETSUNA!" Usagi cried as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Setsuna?" Yaten gave Usagi a weird look, "the correct response is..." he imitated her high pitched voice, "I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT A 23% ON THAT OH-SO-EASY MATH TEST!" The whole class turned to look at Usagi.   
  
"Oh, shut up Yaten! Leave Usagi alone," Minako said.   
  
"You would say that, with your 24% and all, huh?" Yaten grinned, staring at the Minako's test scire,   
  
Usagi froze...then grabbed Minako into a hug, "Oh I'm so glad you are okay!" she let go of the confused Minako then went to Makoto, "and you too! Mako-chan! Don't ever try to save me!"   
  
"Uh..." Minako and Makoto looked at each other dumbfolded. "Are you okay Usagi?"   
  
"Odango, a 23% is okay..." Seiya looked at Usagi, face worried.   
  
"Oh no, this gives me only a day!" Usagi cried out. "Minako, Makoto, Ami, we have to skip school today, I have something VERY serious to discuss."   
  
"Usagi...we can't just skip school because you got failed a test..." Ami answered sheepishly.   
  
"Huh?" Usagi threw her test paper on the ground, "forget about the test, I'm serious! Rei was right, something bad is going to happen." She lowered her voice.   
  
"Like what??" Seiya popped his head between the girl.   
  
"GET OUT," Usagi shoved him away.   
  
"Ooooh, she told you." Yaten laughed, but troubled once again. Something bad was going to happen. Did those girls feel it? The four girls whispered among each other then Minako suddenly yelled. "I'M DEAD?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"   
  
"SHUSH!" Usagi said not so quietly. "So listen," she lowered her voice, "we have to tell Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and get outta here."   
  
"But...what about...everyone else?" Mako asked.   
  
Usagi sighed. "we can't...if we do..then...we just can't okay?"   
  
___________________  
  
Yaten was deeply confused by those four girls today. However, more distraught by his dreams of destruction that he nearly screamed when he saw Minako, walking in the middle of the street, daydreaming while gazing up at the sky. He stepped on the brake and came to a sudden halt, a loud scrrreeeeech was created in process.  
  
"Oh stars above the sky, Yaten, that's strike two, and you are not getting a third chance. I'd like to live," Taiki held onto his heart.   
  
"Are you okay? I'm so sorry," Yaten nearly shrieked as he stumbled toward Minako.  
  
"I knew I should have drove, you were spaced out Yaten, are you okay?" Seiya asked.   
  
Yaten waits for Minako to answer, "I'm fine..." she whispered as she caught up with her breathing.  
  
"Oh good," Seiya clapped his hands like a little boy. "Ya see, Yaten's a little space out and..."  
  
Minako's expression was unreadble as she interrupted. "Guys," her voice firm and serious, a voice she barely ever uses. "Be careful."   
  
"Be careful? What do you mean?" Taiki asked.   
  
"Just do it please," she said, her face pained. "I have to go to Rei's so..."   
  
"NO wait!" Yaten grabbed onto her shoulder. "What are you talking about?"   
  
With a sad look, Minako sighed. "I wish I could tell you, but I can't, take care," the blonde girl ran away.   
  
"What was that all about..." Seiya was in distraught for about a second then was instantl snapped back. "I'm driving!"   
  
Yaten stood and watch Minako fade away, something was definitely NOT right.  
  
_________________  
  
  
"Sailor Teleport, that's what we'll do." Ami suggested, "we could transport into another area, Kyoto or something."   
  
"All right, that works. When do we do it?" Haruka wondered.   
  
"We can do it now..." Ami trailed off.   
  
"No! Not now, not today, I...I want to be with my family a little... if you know what I mean." Usagi whispered, her head facing the ground.   
  
"You can't tell 'em Usagi," Haruka with a warning voice.   
  
"I know..."   
  
"Okay then, how about tomorrow morning?" Ami recommended.  
  
"Yeah..." Rei murmured.   
  
"When did the earthquake happen Usagi?" Michiru asked.   
  
"In the afternoon, one something, during study hall." Usagi said to the senshi.   
  
"That's enough time, how about we meet at 9:30? Just to be safe?" Rei stared at the sky, wondering where Phobos and Deimos went.   
  
"Okay, don't go to school guys," Haruka ordered. "Meet you at the dock."   
  
The inners and outers nodded, agreeing with the plan.   
  
"This will work..." Setsuna dismissed the unofficial meeting. "Do not tell anyone," her voice echoed.  
  
________________________  
********************************  
  
"Yaten kun! What are you doing here!?!?!' She yelled, reaching toward him as their hands locked, she pulled him over into cafeteria.   
  
"What am I doing here? Because you are! I can't leave you, you are in a state of insaneness!"   
"I HAVE TO GET USAGI-CHAN!!!"   
  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY? OR JUST COMPLETELY INANE? She's at third floor, the stairs are probably down by now.".   
  
"I don't care!!!"  
  
"Well I do!"   
  
Yaten shoved her away as a huge peice of the ceiling fell on him.  
  
"YATEN-KUN!!!!!!!! Yaten, Yaten, Yaten!!!!!"  
  
"Get out...of here..."   
  
"No, I'm sorry Yaten kun, it's all my fault, you shouldn't have followed me, goddammit why did you follow me!".   
  
"Get out of here...please...get out..."  
  
"Never...I can't leave you...I won't leave you."  
**************************************  
  
Minako's eyes fluttered open as she grasped onto her blanket tightly.   
  
What was that? she thought. A dream...that's what it was. But it wasn't! Ambivalence lashed out the possibilities. How can it be a dream when it's so real?!?!   
  
She gazed a her Sailor V clock, 6:30a.m. Minako grabbed the phone then punched some #s in.   
  
"Moshi Moshi" a groggy voice came on the other end.   
  
"Usagi chan?"   
  
"Minako???"  
  
"Hai, I need to ask you something?"   
  
"Oh, we meet at 9:30 at the dock and..."   
  
"No, I need to know something else."   
  
"Okay...shoot."   
  
"Where did you find me...um...dead?"   
  
"Huh? Um... At the cafeteria, you were covered by the ceilng peices. I think it was the metal that knocked you out, but it's okay now Minako, you are okay. You'll be okay. We'll all be okay..."   
  
"Oh..." Minako was a little freaked by now. "Usagi?"   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Was I um...with someone when you found me?"   
  
"Hai, you were right next to Yaten...well, kind of opposite of him...I wonder how he survived..." Usagi's voice soften, "...I wonder what's going to happen to everyone..." Her voice breaking.  
  
"Thank you Usagi. I'll see you at 9:30," Minako hung up without waiting for Usagi to say farewell. "Come on Artemis!" Minako grabbed her cat and head toward the garage. Her parents already went to work. "Bye mama...bye papa..." she whispered as she got out her bike. With a peice of bread in her mouth, Minako pedaled away. "G'bye Tokyo..."   
_____________________  
  
"Would you get a moving already???" Seiya yelled at Yaten, who was still on his bed, starring at the ceiling, pondering over his odd dream. He had yet another dream, where everything was falling apart, and he was yelling at Minako for some reason, what ever reason.   
  
'Something bad is going to happen' he remembered Usagi's voice yesterday. 'Be careful...' he remembered Minako's previously warning.  
  
'Damn it, what's going on?' Yaten thrust his fist against the wall in frustration.   
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
Nobody made a move to it. Taiki was reading something by the coffee table, Yaten was staring into space and Seiya was admiring his eyes. After a couple frantic rings, Seiya finally stepped out of the bathroom.   
  
"FINE, I'LL GET IT." he mumbled pointedly at the two other Lights.   
  
"Okay," the other two replied.   
  
"I swear." Seiya mumbled a few selected words, a toothbrush stuck out of his mouth. Thinking it would probably the landlord, AGAIN, telling them how he's sick of keeping the Three Lights' fans out of their apartment area. Well, how else can they survive? He flash open the door. Facing... Minako.   
  
"MINAKO?!?!" he squealed, surprised.   
  
"Seiya-kun!" Minako was a little dazed staring at Seiya's bare chest and blue boxers. "Good morning..." she smiled flirtatiously, fluttering her eyelashes.   
  
"Um...Um..." Seiya started backing away, holding a finger that signals 'hold on'.   
  
"FOR GOD SAKE, IF IT'S THE LANDLORD JUST KICK HIM OUT SEIYA!" a rather peeved Yaten stumped in to the living room, then saw Minako.   
  
"Oh, it's you," he mumbled. "Why are you here?"   
  
Taiki finally took his eyes off the newspaper. "Oh, konnichiwa Aino-san."   
  
"Hi Taiki, at least there is one gentlemen in this place."   
  
"You didn't answer my question, why are you here?" Yaten stared intensely at Minako.   
  
Minako chuckled, then started laughing.   
  
"What is it with you?!" Yaten asked, frustrated.  
  
"You! Your pajamas!" Minako pointed while laughing. Yaten glanced down at his pajamas, it was blue with yellow stars. "It's so cute!"   
  
"Oh..." Yaten was about to say something nasty then Seiya came out from his bedroom, ready with his school uniform.   
  
"HEY! I'M BACK! DID YA MISS ME!?" he smiled gleefully.   
  
"More than ever." Yaten mumbled dryly.  
  
Artemis meowed suddenly, his eyes staring at Minako's, as if telling her something.   
  
Minako's cheerful expression was immediately wiped away to seriousness.   
  
"You guys, I just came to, came to say be careful," Minako mumbled.   
  
"You told us that yesterday." Taiki stood up.   
  
"Minako, what the hell is going on? I know something bad is going to happen, what is it?? It sounds like you know."Yaten pressed firmly.   
  
"And I would love to tell you! But I can't! I can't change destiny...well actually, they've already changed it but I guess that's for the good cause..." Minako was rambling.   
  
"Listen, I don't have time for this, we have to go to school." Yaten said angrily as Minako wouldn't give in.   
  
"SCHOOL?" Minako looked startled, "No!! DON"T GO TO SCHOOL!!!!" she waved her arms madly.  
  
"WHY NOT?" Seiya asked, "aren't you going?"   
  
Minako shook her head, "Look, why don't you guy go on a vacation today?" Minako suggested, "Go anywhere! Go fly an airplane if you have to! Go bungee jumping! Oh wait...don't do that, don't go bungee jumping! Just go somewhere else! Just do not stay in Tokyo!!!!" she nearly screamed.   
  
"Meow...." Artemis gave Minako a warning look.  
  
"Oh be quiet Artemis, this is hard enough," Minako mumbled.   
  
Seiya and Taiki had a weird look that said, 'was she talking to the cat?'  
  
Yaten had a puzzled look, as if trying to put everything together.   
  
"Minako?" he whispered softly.   
  
"Hai?" Minako stared at Yaten's green eyes...like the ones in her dream...  
  
Yaten sighed, "Nevermind..."   
  
Minako's whole body deflated. "Oh...well, I have to go, please please please be careful." she pleaded. Leaving the three guys dumbfounded.  
________________  
  
For the first time in her life, Usagi got up without being late. She gently pressed the button to shut the alarm clock. 'Will all this be destroyed?' She wondered, staring at her bunny themed room. Today was one of those days where you live it like it's last day you'll live. Usagi got up and headed for the kitchen.   
  
"Morning dear," her mother smiled warmly. "Breakfast's on the table."   
  
Usagi stared silently, breakfast. She suddenly wasn't hungary.   
  
"Mama?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"I love you."   
  
Mrs.Tsukino looked a bit startled. "Uh, I love you too dear, are you all right?"   
  
"Yes," Usagi paused, "mama?"   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Um...nevermind," Setsuna's voice echoed in her mind.   
  
"Well, then, dig up the breakfast," Mrs.Tsukino smiled.   
  
Usagi almost whimpered as she stared at her pancake. Please be careful mama. She gave her the message through her mind.   
  
"Hey Meatball head, why are you staring at your pancake?" Shingo barged into the kitchen, ready in his school uniform. "Food is to eat. Then again, I would stop eating if I were you, with all the snacks you clean out everyday... "   
  
"Shingo..." Usagi looked at her brother, "are...are you going to school today?"   
  
Shingo rolled his eyes, "Hmmm...I don't know...is today a weekday? Do we go to school on a weekday?" Shingo shook his head. "You really are a meatball head ."   
  
She didn't know why, but she smiled. I'm even going to miss Shingo's annoying comments.  
___________________  
  
Ami scanned her collection of books. What a terrible tragedy to happen to Tokyo. She wondered how different everything will be after the earthquake.   
  
"Ami, come on, you have to go to school," her mother called.   
  
"Yes." she replied.   
  
"Well, I have to go to work, see you this afternoon sweetie."   
  
Her mother left. This afternoon? She would be long gone...  
  
"Oh Mom..." Ami whispered, "take care..."  
_____________________  
  
"Rei! Why aren't you going to school already?" Chad (I'm not even going to try to spell his JP name) asked.  
  
"Huh?" Rei turned, startled, she was trying to get something from the fire about the future of Tokyo. "Chad..."   
  
"It's 7:30 already, you're gonna be late Rei-chan."   
  
"I know, don't worry, it's okay." Rei paused, "Chad?"   
  
"Hai?"   
  
"I just want to say..." she sighed, "take care."   
  
"Uh...sure! No problem!" he scratched the back of his head, "I'll take care of the temple nice if that's what you mean."   
  
Rei smiled, a rather sad one, she's going to miss this place, she's going to miss him. Oh, maybe it's better that she died...! It's so not fair, why do the senshi get to avoid destiny? There are so many innocent people outhere...  
_______________________  
  
Makoto glanced at her apartment. It was sparkly clean as she kept it tidy. Which meant scrubbing the floor everyday, dust the furnitures, rub the grease off kitchenwares. To most people it might seem like a hassle. But she needs it, she needs the spotless apartment to help her... well, calm down. Quietly, she wonders what will happen to it. It's funny, as they say, you won't miss something till you lose it. Makoto certainly didn't predicate she was going to think about her furnitures this way...  
_________________________  
  
"You are going to miss this place aren't you?" Michiru asked Haruka who was sitting on the winow eeil.   
  
"Huh?" Haruka shook her head, "no way."  
  
"Don't lie..." Michiru rest her hand on her partner's shoulder.   
  
Haruka chuckled, "I'm not lying, why should I miss this big ole' crummy city?"  
  
"Because."   
  
"Hmmm?"   
  
"It's where our destinies converged."   
  
"Huh?" Haruka gazed at the smiling Michiru.   
  
"Let's go..." Setsuna voice entered the eerie atmosphere.   
  
"Hai," the two stood up.   
  
"I'm going to miss this place..." Hotaru murmured, "everything destroyed...can you imagine?"   
  
_________________________  
  
"I cannot believe we are doing this." Seiya mumbled as he followed his two brothers.   
  
"Look Seiya, something bad is going to happen! I can feel it!" Yaten yelled.   
  
"Shhh..." Taik murmured.  
  
"Where is she going?" Seiya asked. "THE GAME CENTER?!?!?! WE FOLLOWED HER TO THE GAME CENTER?!?!?" he shook his head, "this, is ridiculous."   
  
The Three Lights watched, a bit confused, angry and impatient as Aino Minako plays a Sailor V game.   
  
"Guys, come on, let's go before anyone spots us." Seiya mumbled.   
  
"Wait." Yaten ordered as he stared at Minako, her eyes intense, her lips pressed firm, and her hands furiously moving. Then she stopped when she took a glance at her watch, Minako hurtled out of the Game center as the Three Lights followed.   
  
"Hey... that's Odango..." Seiya whispered when they followed Minako all the way to the beach, quite breathless.   
  
"Sorry I'm late guys." Minako yelled at her friends, Usagi (with chibichibi), Ami, Makoto, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna.   
  
"It's okay, it's not here yet." Haruka said   
  
The Three Lights stared at each other, puzzled by what they've just heard. But more shocked as they witness the 9 girls yelled...  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"   
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"   
  
"Saturn Planet Power"  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!"   
  
"Neptune Planet Power!"   
  
"Pluto Planet Power!"  
  
"Moon Enternal Power"  
  
"MAKE...UP!!!!"   
  
"No way..." rather flatly, Seiya muttered.  
  
Sailor Uranus narrowed her eyes. A second later, the Thre Lights came face to face with a pair of intense blue/green eyes.   
  
"Whao..." Seiya stumbled behind the bush, unnerved.  
  
"Shit," Yaten cursed.   
  
Uranus scowled. "Why the hell are you guys here?" her tone was repulsive.  
  
The eight others staggered beside Uranus.   
  
"SEIYA?" Sailor Moon cried.   
  
"YATEN-KUN? TAIKI-SAN?" Mars was confused.   
  
"Oh no..." Pluto asserted.   
  
"Answer my question." Uranus had a death look on her face.   
  
"So... you are the Sailor Senshi," Yaten mumbled. "This expains a lot."   
  
Venus suddenly gasped,."You...you..." she pointed her finger at Yaten, she started stumbling back, "you followed me..."   
  
"What did you expect? You tell us to be careful and we had no clue what you were talking about." Taiki answered, a bit angry.   
  
Uranus sighed heavily, "Minako ...you know you weren't suppose..."  
  
"I do!" Venus threw her arms up, frustrated in dismay, "I just thought...I just didn't think that...oh I don't know."   
  
"Exactely what do you guys mean by it's not here yet?" Seiya asked. "Odango???" Seiya gazed at Sailor Moon, he scolded himself silently, was he blind? HELLO? The girl looked EXACTELY like Usagi... the odango's? The blue eyes? Maybe he should make an appointment with an eye doctor.   
  
"We don't have time for this, forget them you guys." Uranus twirled then started walking away in trepidation. 'Of course these troublemakers would show up now of all the times.' Uranus thought.  
  
"NO!" Yaten screamed, "tell us!"   
  
The senshi continued walking away, all irresolute but felt drawn by Sailor Uranus. Thus ignoring the three piqued Lights.   
  
The Three Lights conveyed nervous glances, Yaten's breathing quicken, as if he was about to erupt. Clutching his fist and yelled, "Minako!" Yaten ran toward the girl, who slowly pivoted to face the silver hair light despite frightful looks from Uranus. The blue and green eyes locked, as if they were magnets, fusing together...  
  
"Venus..." Neptune warned, her hand on the Venus' shoulder, trying to restrain her.   
  
"Minako please..." Yaten begged, "please...you...you said you wouldn't leave me..." she did? Yaten thought to himself, it was one of those times where your tougue decides to not listen to your mind...and decides to listen to the heart...  
  
Seiya and Taiki exchanged confused looks.   
  
"Nani...?" her voice repercussing. Venus gentley pushed Neptune's gloved hand away.  
  
"Sailor Venus. Let's go. NOW," said Uranus, her voice indignant, but mostly distressed.  
  
Venus' eyes never left Yaten's irises, she felt like she was in a trance and the world was nothing but a dissipating blur spinning around her. "What did you say?" her voice, although soft, was placated and determined.  
  
Yaten sank a little, he could feel confusion all around him. Confusion from his brothers, the Sailor Senshi interchanging cryptic looks. But then his eyes were focused back to hers, Minako's blue eyes that were burning a hole in his soul.   
  
"You said you would never leave me Minako, so don't," he begged although he himself wasn't sure what he was talking about. But it sounded right...it just did.   
  
Venus looked haunted.   
  
"Minako-chan," Sailor Pluto came up to her. "please, it's time to go, destiny is something not to be messed with."   
  
"The dream..." Venus whispered. "Yaten-kun..."   
  
"Venus we have to go..." Saturn with her mornful purple eyes begged gently.  
  
Yaten bit his lips, suddenly vision flooded his mind, everything falling, people screaming, Minako...dead. He snapped his eyes open. "Is it Galaxia?" he asked.   
  
The senshi looked somewhere between astounded and frightened.  
  
"Yaten..." Taiki warned his partner.  
  
"How...how do you know Galaxia?" Sailor Moon asked.   
  
"Ummmm..."   
  
Uranus gaze at the clock on a building "We are playing games with destiny. SOMETHING we shouldn't be doing," her eyes landed on Venus. "We need to teleport now"  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!"   
  
"NO WAIT! What are you doing? Trying to stop her? How?' Taiki screamed frantically.  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!"   
  
"NO! STOP!!!!" Seiya shrieked.   
  
"Saturn Planet Power!"  
  
"Forget this!!!!!" Yaten yelled.  
  
"HEALER STAR POWER...MAKEUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Taiki and Seiya's jaw fell flat on the ground.   
  
"Well, how else can we make them tell us?!?" Healer said impatiently.   
  
Seiya gave a nod to Taiki as the two boys became Fighter and Maker.   
  
The senshi's eyes were myriad, Fighter had to snap them out of it, "hello?"   
  
  
"Oh man...this is one of those days..." Uranus held to her head, afriad it might fall off.   
  
"SEIYA???" Sailor Moon cried, "FIGHTER?!?!?!"   
  
"Oh...no...I feel a headache coming," Mars rubbed her face.   
  
"Yaten?" Venus had a twisted, stunned, relieved expression(if that's possible).   
  
"Ha..hai." Healer replied.   
  
Simultanously mumblings erupted between the 12 senshi.   
  
"SO TELL US WHAT'S GOING ON!?!?! IS GALAXIA ATTACKING?!?!" Maker yelled aboved the crowd.   
  
The outer senshi exchanged glances that said, 'should we?'  
  
Pluto stepped up, "since you are Sailor Senshi, I suppose you can know," Uranus shot a nervous glance as Pluto explained the events.   
  
"EARTHQUAKE?" Healer yelled.   
  
"Well, at least it's not Galaxia." Maker breathed.   
  
"So are you guys stopping it or escaping?" Fighter asked.   
  
"Yeah, we're gonna stop an earthquake, go in the earth's core and play with the tectonic plates a little," Sailor Uranus rolled her eyes.   
  
"Hey! I was just..."Fighter started but interrupted by Neptune.   
  
"We are escaping it."   
  
"Oh."   
  
The inners still had a bewildered look on their face as they stared at the starlights.   
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Healer finally yelled.   
  
"Um..." Sailor Jupiter stuttered, "no...nothing..."   
  
"Well, this is an interesting day," Uranus smirked.   
  
Sailor Moon stepped up, " let's all teleport and get out of her, we are all Sailor Senshi, so let's work together."   
  
"Heck...about time, let's move." Uranus murmured.   
  
(12 senshi teleport to some other place in Japan, they sat around a tree)   
  
"I guess...Toyko's in peices by now..." Rei whispered.   
  
Everyone remained silent as they pondered about their love ones. Usagi started crying as she thought about her family, Seiya comforted her. Rei remained staring at the ground. Ami was hugging her knees and predicating the damaging amout with Taiki. Makoto stared at the sky, wondering why this happened. Minako used Artemis as a pillow as she rested her head on her folded arms. Suddenly aware of how close she was by Yaten. They sat in silence until Yaten questioned, "do you know what happened?"   
  
"Hmmm?' she lifted her head groggily. "What do you mean?"   
  
"I...I mean between us."   
  
Minako recalled the collapsing, the screaming, Yaten crumbling down, and she herself falling with him as the impact of the school fell on them. They held their hands together, two pale hands. 'No Way' that was a dream. But...Minako turned to look at Yaten, his green eyes were so...green. She shook her head, " I don't know...we'll never know..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Thanks though."   
  
"Huh? Why?"   
  
Minako shruggs, she didn't know what was going on in her head. "I don't know, there are times when your head decides to listen to heart instead of your brain."   
  
Yaten's green eyes expanded.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Um...I...felt that way too..."   
  
The two stared at each other, confused and wondering what the heck was going on.  
  
"Yaten?"   
  
"Ne?"   
  
"What are you guys doing on earth?"   
  
"We need to find her."   
  
"Who?"   
  
"Our princess, when we find her, everything's going to be okay..."   
  
Haruka fixed her eyes around the environment, she felt... threatened, but they escaped the earthquake, shouldn't they be safe? Then she felt a warm mass leaning against her, it was Michiru.   
  
Hotaru gazed at the earth, as if expecting it would open and swallow her down, something didn't feel right...what is it?!? Setsuna looked at her watch, the earthquake should be over by now, and they are safe, right? Right??  
_________________  
  
"THIS IS TOKYO IN PEICES?!?!" Healer exclaimed. The Sailor Senshi had teleported back to Tokyo when the earthquake was supposingly over. Nevertheless, the city was still standing, looking as bright as ever.   
  
"Masaka," Setsuna whispered.   
  
"I...I thought...I thought there was suppose to be an earthquake?" Mars asked, staring at Sailor Moon.   
  
"I thought so too!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.   
  
It was so faint that it was barely audible, but Setsuna heard it.   
  
"You think you can escape destiny? I think not..."   
  
Perhaps Uranus, Neptune and Saturn heard it also as their eyes widened.   
  
"What does this mean?" Sailor Uranus asked Pluto.   
  
"Galaxia..." Pluto winced at her own words.   
  
Rumble.   
  
"Oh no," Pluto murmured.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
End  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
After notes: I wrote this because I was thinking of a way for the Senshi to die, because they never die and it's annoying the hell outta me. *laughs uneasily* Purely for my vindictive indulgences.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
